Institutional Development - Harned Hall is presently being renovated to serve primarily as a research facility at Tennessee State University. The growth of research which resulted in this major renovation by the State was largey due to MBRS funding. Research Progress - Six projects are being conducted in the areas of enzymology, pharmacology, morphogenesis, toxicology, biofeedback, and neurobiology. The problems being studied include a) characterization of mammalian phosphodiesterase, (b) neurotransmission in the horseshoe crab, c) toxic and developmental effects of PCBs, d) drug binding kinetics (specifically the binding kinetics of antimetabolites to DNA), e) biofeedback mediated control of ambient skin temperature in humans, f) CNS depressants, their effects and interactions with other chemicals, and g) electron microscopic studies of the nervous system of Limulus. Student Training - Training of students in all facets of the program will continue with emphasis being placed on improving the quality of our M.S. graduates. Publications - We plan to continue to build upon a good publication record of our PIs during the current budget year.